The Breaking of Chuck Bass
by Aliana Knight
Summary: She made a promise to him that day on the roof... Chuck/Blair. Pretty sad, so don't read to be happy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.**

"_I do. Don't you understand? I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bare it. So whatever you want to do to yourself… Please don't do that to me."_

Her words echoed through my head… That was the night that I had realized that when Blair Waldorf was put on this Earth, it was to save me from the darkness and despair that seemed to lurk around the buildings of this corrupt city. She was to save me from being overwhelmed in apathy, from becoming a monster and from destroying the little sliver of a human soul that I'd happened to keep through all my years of lies and deceit. She was the reason for life, the reason the world went round, the inspiration that all the artists in the world wish they had. And yet… the princess had fallen in love with me, had chosen me of all people. Over all the princes that were pining after her, she chose the pirate that stole female's goods, the one who didn't seem to give a damn. That was one gift of Blair's: she saw past exteriors. Because of this, she was quick to discover that I did in fact, give a damn. But, I was too late to discover it myself, and because of this, caused her to loose faith in me and to drop my hand so I could fall. And fall I did.

I fell long and hard off my high pedestal, her face not leaving my mind for a millisecond; Her eyes still pierced mine, and her fingerprints were burnt onto my cheek, searing every night as tears began to stroll down them ceaselessly. I put on a show every day and evening, becoming the heartless bastard that everyone despised and spat at. I would… No, _he _would walk around with that smug look on _his _face while I was trapped inside this body of mine, hiding away and letting _him _take control of everything. But, then it stopped. I had ripped my charade to shreds and burnt the pieces, causing my naked self to be exposed to the one who I had put it all on for. Death was the only thing in my mind, the only logical option. I had nearly thrown myself off the building, but her words saved me… They were the only sign of hope that I had heard in a long time…

My body was thrown into hers as my bones broke, my heart stopped, and my eyes wept fiery tears that burned my face at the touch. As her hand slid up my back and to my head, where her mark had been ingrained mentally, where she had held me so many times before… I wanted to explode right there, let everything out that had been older me captive for so long… But I couldn't; no words would come. None. I choked on them once they began to form, and I was unable to whisper or scream… All I could do was cry and weep until I had no more tears to shed…

She sat with me until morning, on that roof, holding my body close to hers. We eventually slept, my sleep restless and fear filled… When I woke up, would I be next to nothing or would I be with her once more… Once I did wake up, however, she was still there; my little angel. Blair had woken up soon after I had, and her eyes found mine… They were strikingly familiar; the exact same expression since the last time we were like this; pity. Sadness. Love. And this was how it was for quite a long time; her eyes always locked mine… Our kisses were poison, yet they were the exact kind that I needed. Then, everything changed in one afternoon.

The day had started out normal; nothing was out of place and Blair was right there beside me, her eyelids folded over her piercing brown eyes. I had kissed her on the forehead and climbed out of our bed (technically my bed, but she had become accustomed to sleeping over), then quickly got dressed and walked out. I had an appointment with Nate, and it was much to early to bring Blair along. The meeting with him had gone as planned; we were having a conversation about Jenny Humphrey and his feelings for her, which I seemed to understand much more now that I felt stronger. Anyways, we had finished at the time that was designated, and I made my way over to my residence.

Finally, after I did get back, I half expected Blair to still be there, waiting for me. But, to my unpleasant surprise, she was not. So, I laid myself down on my king sized bed and began flipping through the channels, troubling myself to where exactly Blair could've gone. Then, the phone rang. I picked it up and realized that it was an unknown number, but quickly answered it. "Hello?" I asked, implying that I wanted to know who was calling me at the moment. Then, my world ended. "Mr. Bass, we regret to inform you that Ms. Waldorf was…" They trailed off, attempting to find the right words for what they wanted to express. Suddenly, I was in panic mode. "What happened to Blair?" I half yelled, tears threatening to stream down my face. I heard the man clear his throat, and I knew to expect the worst. "She was shot."

My heart dropped as I hung up the phone quickly, attempting to tell myself that what he had just told me was a lie, and that this was all some sick joke. I remember flipping through the channels, finally finding the news playing. Then, my already dead heart skipped a beat. There she was; her perfect face was impossible to miss, but the expression was missing a familiarity. It was then that I realized that she was dead. My first response was to turn off the TV; I didn't want to hear the rest of the story… I didn't want to hear about how my life was murdered and slaughtered like some cow. I didn't want to know anything; I was dead.

I remember her funeral; it was small, and only certain people were there. Her friends that attended included Serena, Erik, Jenny (who came with Nate), Nate, and, surprisingly enough, Dan. Then, the rest was her family and myself… The priest had spoken highly of her, and everyone had said a few words… When it was my turn to go up there, I couldn't; it was impossible for me…. All I could think about was how she had lied and said that she wasn't going anywhere… How she didn't want me to…

Then, the next thing I knew I was on top of the very same building that we had found each other again… I was on the ledge, thinking about her words, what she had said, how she cared… No one else cared, not anymore… I had lost the one person that understood. My heart had died. Then, as I moved one foot off the ground, I whispered softly to my Juliet's spirit, "You said that wouldn't go…" And then, as the words faded to dust and a tear slid slowly down my cheek, my other foot joined the one before it and I fell…

**A/N: So, what did you think? Do you like? :] Tell me, please.**


End file.
